


My Brother-In-Law

by ms_MCR



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheating, Choosing between brothers, In-Laws, M/M, Rough Sex, Sneaking Out, Underage Sex, feeling used after sex, lusting for someone you can't have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_MCR/pseuds/ms_MCR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard marries the girl of his dreams. Her little brother interrupts their newlywed bliss to spend summer with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"WATCH IT MOTHERFUCKER!!!" I yell as i swerve to avoid hitting the idiot that keeps changing lanes. LA is cool and all but man people suck at driving here. I'm headed to the airport to pick up my brother-in-law. Why am i going because my beautiful wife has a meeting with some really famous dealers from the art world. So of course i offered to be a good husband and go pick up her loser of a little brother. I was pissed off you may ask why. Three months was all we had together. Two for when we're dating and one month of marriage. Sure her parents were pissed off but I never thought they would stoop this low to the point of sending us her little brother for a whole summer. We had gotten married spontaneously at a courthouse so you can only imagine how that blew over with our families. We still hadn't even met each others parents. Great so i was going to have a teenager place judgement on me before her parents. I pull into a parking space at the airport and run into the airport because i am about five minutes late. Thank God i hear that the flight is also running a little late. I sit down and wait for his arrival outside of the boarding gate. I think about how i can get on his good side and what he looks like. Lindsey really didn't sat anything apart from hes short,black hair, and covered in tattoos. For being an artist she really wasn't great at describing things. I hear an announcement saying that his flight has landed and will be unloading soon. I stand up as i see people start to unload. I wait patiently and just pretty much wait to see a short guy with a butt load of tattoos. Then there he is. He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, gray jeans, aviator sunglasses and some bright neon green converse. That was also the moment i realized Lindsey really was terrible at describing things. He lad beautiful hazel eyes, full pink lips, hair that's just long enough to run your fingers through. He was in a word gorgeous. I had never thought of myself as gay or even bi but looking at him. Talk about instant boner!


	2. Chapter 2

After an awkward hello and hug we reverted to silence. We were quiet up until we were driving onto the freeway. "So you're Gerard?" " Yup,Gerard Way to be exact." He gave me a sideways glance and stayed quiet throughout the rest of the car ride only speaking to me as we stopped by for some drive-thru. The entire car ride I kept sneaking peeks at his face and everything about him. I loved the way that his bangs curled around his right eye and the beautiful pink pout of his lips.

WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?? This is my WIFE'S LITTLE BROTHER for gods sake. Not only that he's 17 which is like 7 years younger than me. This cant be happening no i do not like him i do not like him at all. Oh god hes looking at me with those big hazel eyes of his...oh wait what the fuck shit hes saying something"Gerard? Gerard?" "Uh yeah sorry about that i kind of spaced out for a second." " No that's cool just i think you just passed the exit." " holy crap! Okay yeah sorry thanks for letting me know." " No problem,so like how did you and Lynn meet and stuff?" We proceeded to talk about the way Lindsey and i had met, to music and comics.

When I was turning the corner onto our street i came to the conclusion that he was not only interesting and beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. We stumble out of the car after I've parked in the garage. I haul his bags out of the trunk while he has his carry on and guitar around his shoulders. We walk inside only for him next to be smothered by a whirl of tattoos,black hair, and red lips. After saying their how are yous? And i miss yous! Lindsey went to bed while i showed him his room and the rest of the house. After the tour he said he had to take a shower and went upstairs. I quickly made myself a sandwich scarfed it down and started hauling his stuff to his room.

As i was walking to his room to drop off the last bag he stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!! There he was with water dripping down his bare tattooed chest. The little water droplets disappearing into the area that the wicked towel shielded from my eyes. I realized i must have been staring and quickly pushed past him put his bags down and ran out of there with a mumbled good night. I quickly ran to mine and Lindsey room and locked myself in our private bathroom. I quickly undressed and stood under the warm stream of water. Slowly the image of Frank in the towel and all the things i would have enjoyed doing to him popped into my head. I felt myself getting hard and started to jack off with images of Frank on my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall post one more after this just to see if anyone even likes this. Again it's short i am not known for long chapters, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Why me? Why did I Frank Iero have to be stuck for two months with a totally gorgeous off limits man. Fuck the moment I laid eyes on him I wanted him. I had thought to myself that I would flirt with this stranger while waiting for my sisters husband who would surely be late. Just to have the very same beautiful stranger walk up to me and introduce himself as my new brother-in-law.

Good lord was I fucked. Never had I wanted someone so bad and the fact that he was my sisters didn't hinder my want. In fact it made me want him more, it made me want to snatch him up right from under her nose. All my life I had been compared to Lindsey and all her success. Now she had what was most likely an amazing husband which would make her even better looking in my parents eyes. No way am I gonna let that happen, I was gonna make him want me just as bad. Fuck he obviously isn't gay so I'm just gonna have to work twice as hard. Sure I feel bad for even thinking about doing this to my sister but someone needs to show her that life isn't perfect.

I finish my inner monologue and start to head out of the shower. I wrap the towel around my waist and step out into the hall. I almost run into Gerard heading to drop off my last bag to my room. We freeze when we see each other, instead of him getting flustered and walking away he stares. I mean like REALLY stares like he's studying my body and tattoos. I even see his eyes gaze longingly at my covered manhood. He snaps from his daydream and pushes past me and then right back out. As I watch him run down the hall I smirk. So much for me having to make the effort to flip him. This was going to be a whole lot easier than i thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i lied will post one more after this to get the ball rolling. Once again super short but gets a bit longer next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up early the next morning bounding down to the the kitchen in my pj's. Smiling with the thought of Gerard's reaction last night. I walk into the kitchen to see my sister dressed, with a cup of coffee and her phone in hand and bags at her feet.

"Hey Frank" "morning Lynn. What ya doing'?" " About that I'm sorry I know you just got here and all but apparently the people in England who are using my work for an exhibit screwed it up somehow so now i have to go fix it and be gone for the next week and a half"she lets out with a huge sigh and a roll of her eyes.

I try my hardest to keep from smiling at the thought of being alone with Gerard for that long. I put on the best frown i can muster and tell her its okay that we still have time even when she gets back. "Thanks Frank your the best. Oh one more thing could you tell Gerard they called me in the middle of the night so i haven't had a chance." "Sure thing." She pecks me on the cheek and walks out to the cab waiting at the curb. I wave while its driving away until it turns the corner.

I then run upstairs to set in motion my plan of seducing my sisters husband. I run into my room and flip open my suitcase. I pull out my favorite pair of dark black jeans that are so tight i have to practically hop around the whole room just to get them on. I then get out a white v-neck tee similar to the one yesterday except this one is about one size to small and almost see through allowing a good view of my tattoos. I then pull out a small black bag and dump out its contents. I decide in the end to not over do it and only pick up my eyeliner and lip gloss saving the red eye shadow for another day. I quickly apply the charcoal to my waterline admiring the dramatic effect it has on my eyes by bringing out the green. I then apply a light coat of pale pink lip gloss to my lips giving them an even more "kissable" look. I brush out my hair making it look soft enough to want to run your fingers through. I admire my reflection thinking to myself that i look like a total man slore in a good way, when i hear the slam of a bed room door and the shuffling of feet. I wait about 10 minutes to allow some time for him to fully wake up before i head downstairs.

I sneak a peek in the living room first not finding him there i head towards the kitchen when i smell a new pot of coffee brewing. I check myself once again in the hall mirror, then step into the kitchen. I see him in a batman pj set leaning against the counter with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. He looks up from his coffee and spots me. Just like last night he gets lost in his thoughts and lets his eyes wander all over my body. After a minute or two i call his name. He jumps startled as if surprised and drops his coffee all over himself. "FUCKING HELL MOTHERFUCKER BURNS!!!!!!!" He screams while trying to rip off his shirt. I manage to hold down my giggles and rush over to help him.

I grab a dish towel wetting it with cold water and start to wipe down his red chest. He stops his cursing of the coffee and looks down at me. I look back up at him with innocent eyes and give him my best flirty smile i can manage. His cooling skin once again goes hot and red with it spreading to his chest and face. He brings his hand up to try and take the dish towel and i just swat him away. I slowly run my hand up and down his chest letting my fingers lightly graze his nipples. I glance up at him through my eyelashes and see his eyes practically ready to pop out of his head. I smirk and then do a mental victory dance of joy as i see that the coffee also spilled on his upper thighs. I slowly let my fingers trail down to the waistband of his pants hooking them around the material meanwhile noticing just how hard he is from my contact.

I get down on my knees in front of him and try to take down his pants. He quickly grabs my wrist and looks down at me with a desperate plea to stop. When i try again he holds on to my wrist even tighter. "What are you doing?" He asks in a strained voice. "It got on your legs, so i need to wipe those down too or it might blister. I just want to help you. Why am i doing something wrong?" I ask innocently. He opens his mouth as if to say yes and then quickly shakes his head. I slowly pull down his pants,revealing his black boxers. I let them pool around his feet and continue my task of cleaning his thighs. I rest one of my hands on his thigh higher than necessary and begin to rub other one with my hand more than the towel. I stop and repeat my actions on his other thigh. Once i finish with my teasing i see just how erect he is. I once again hook my fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pull down. I look up to see his reaction and see him with eyes closed and biting his lip in anticipation. Perfect.

I gently grab the base of his huge cock and squeeze it making his precum start to leak. I hear him whimper above me and feel him tense up. I stick out my tongue and lick up his precum while running my tongue along his slit. He lets out a small moan and then an then a hiss as i take him all into my mouth. I go all for it trying to pull those amazing sounds out of his mouth. He threads his fingers through my hair pulling it and tugging on it surely making it into a huge tangled mess. I start to bob my head faster swirling my tongue around the head. He bucks his hips forward making me slightly gag but he stops. I hollow out my cheeks as much as possible and hear curse words fall from his mouth. I relax my throat and take him down my throat, suppressing my gag reflex . I begin to hum and moan around him wanting to make him cum to taste him. Seconds later after a few thrust he spurts his cum down my throat yelling my name. I swallow as much as i can and then pull off to wipe the bit on my chin.

I stand up smiling sweetly and innocently as if i had not just done anything out of the ordinary. He looks at me exhausted and surprised,speechless from what i had just done. I lean up and peck him on the cheek. "I hope it doesn't hurt as much anymore!" I say over my shoulder as i walk out of the kitchen leaving him leaned up against the counter, the same way i walked in . Well almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my first weak attempts at smut. Terrible.


	5. Chapter 5

Holy fuck fuckity fuck fuck!!! What the fuck just happened? One moment I'm sitting here thinking were the fuck was Lindsey staring into the abyss of my coffee. When HE walks in, oh man if i didn't want to bend him over and just take him. All his clothes were tight showing off EVERYTHING, even his t-shirt was thin enough to see his tattoos. I guess i was staring to long and jumped when he yelled my name, making me drop the scalding coffee all over my self. After that it was all a blur of hands,hair,spit, and tongue. Leaving me to be the stunned naked mess that I currently am at the moment my kitchen.

This CANNOT happen again. Sure as hell i loved it and wanted it to happen again but i couldn't do that to Lindsey. Not only was this considered cheating it was also her little brother for gods sake. Then again he was the one to practically throw himself at me. Why would he do that? It doesn't matter i determine seeing as i was not going to let this happen again. I bend down and pull up my bottoms together ignoring the stiffness from the spilled coffee. I walk into the living room to talk to Frank only to see him sitting on the corner of the couch as if he didn't just suck his sisters husbands cock. I warily go and sit next to him on the couch keeping enough distance so as not seem sexual. We sit like that for a while until the show he was watching goes to commercial.

"Oh yeah i forgot to mention earlier, Lindsey is on her way to England, she got a call to go fix something. Think she said she will be gone about two weeks or so."

I stare at his profile thinking how was i gonna make it by myself with him for two weeks. He sees my nervous expression out of the corner of his eye and turns his head to give me a dazzling and sexy smile.

"Listen Frank it cant happen again. I love your sister and would never cheat on her. I'm sorry."

His smile falls a little before going back to its usual dazzling self. Before i can question him,he throws his arms around my neck while adjusting himself to straddle my thighs. He begins a furious and messy kiss while grinding down on my crotch. I let out a small moan into his mouth when he tugs at a lock of my hair.

"I'm sorry i couldn't hear what you were saying. I was to busy thinking if i wanted to ride you or for you to fuck me into this couch."

He said breathy between kisses. I feel myself grow hard at his words and his constant grinding. Before it can go any further i grip his wrist and pull him away from me. He stops all his movements and looks at me in confusion.

"We cant do this frank. I love Lindsey. I'm sorry if i confused you somehow but i can not and will not cheat on her."

I look into his beautiful hazel eyes seeing a bit of sadness but quickly covered by some other emotion. He begins again to grind into me and tries to kiss me, i stealthily avoid his lips. Not caring he just moves his attention to my neck.

"Frank, stop."

I manage to say through the pleasurable friction he was giving me.

"You know its not really cheating. We are siblings. We are supposed to share. Its more of just like keeping it in the family."

He murmurs against my neck. I feel my dick twitching almost as if agreeing with his words. I finally gather enough will and throw him off me with a thud onto the floor. He looks up at me with sad and shocked eyes.

"I said no Frank i love your sister, so just stop."

I say in an even and steady voice trying to keep out the want i had for him. He quickly recovers and begins to pick himself up off the ground as the doorbell rings. I wanted to help him up but decide against it seeing as he might take it in a sexual way. I turn instead to go answer the door. Standing there is my just turned 21 year old brother. He barges in and starts heading to the living room talking and waving his hands in the air as he walks. He looks back at me as hes walking and walks into Frank who had his head down while walking out of the living room.

They crash into each other losing their footing with Mikey falling forward on top of Frank landing obscenely between his legs. They both groan and Mikey pushes himself up a little with his arms. He looks at the younger boy under him and puts on his smirk and says

"Hey i'm Mikey."

"I'm Frank" he blushes.

"Sorry about falling on you. " he says still not moving from his position between Franks legs.

"Its okay, i wasn't looking." "As much as i love how we are right now i think we should maybe continue this at a later date. If that's okay with you?" My brother asks ever so smoothly.

I see Frank blush again and nod his head ever so slightly. What the hell was he blushing for? He had been trying to fuck me all shameless and shit but with my brother he acts like a fucking virgin. They get up Mikey brushing himself off then extending a hand to a still blushing Frank. Mikey smirks at Frank while the other just smiles shyly looking down. Mikey reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind the others ear. He then lets his hand fall to grasp the others and leads him back into the living room. Mikey turns back to look at me and wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

I suddenly feel like wiping the smirk off his face and....wait why the fuck am i jealous? Screw it Frank is mine. I follow them ready to become one of the worlds biggest cock blocks in the history of mankind. That's right just call me Cockblock Way. I'll think about the consequences later.


	6. Chapter 6

MIKEY POV:

I look down at the hot piece of ass next to me and squeeze his hand a little tighter. I turn around and give Gerard my "Guess who's getting lucky tonight" look. I see him flair up in anger and start to follow behind us with determination. He may be my brother but sometimes he can be a little bitch. I turn back around leading Frank and I onto a couch placing him on my lap without asking. I see him blush once again and start to think about how to get into his pants. That is until Gerard sits down across from us glaring at me. What the fuck is his problem?

FRANK POV:

I cant help but to blush at Mikeys antics seeing as i was just the same. He throws me on his lap with a hand around my waist holding me close to him. I look to see Gerard sitting across from us looking jealous as a motherfucker. I smile. Yeah Mikey was cute but i still wanted Gerard more than anything. Asshole had to wait now since it looked like I was gonna score with his brother tonight. I turn up my blushing and shy gazes fixed on Mikey feeling his brothers eye on my every move. I smirk to myself and decide to stop the whole little virgin act and really go for the kill with Mikey.

"I need some water."

I state as i get off Mikeys lap letting my hand brush across his crotch with just a tad bit of pressure. He looks at me in surprise before smirking and following me into the kitchen, leaving Gerard alone on the sofa. As soon as the kitchen door swings shut i turn and attach myself to Mikey with a desperate kiss. At first surprised he lets me take control then quickly gains it back by pushing me against a wall resting his hands on either side of my head against the wall caging me in. Not liking the immobility i try to get him to move with no luck. I then come up with something better as he slips his tongue into my mouth.

I coil my arms around his neck and hook a leg around his thigh. He smiles into the kiss understanding my intentions. He moves his hands off the wall and down my body until he reaches my ass giving it a firm squeeze. He then grabs both my thighs and secures them around his waist grinding into me. I let out a little moan and grind back in to him making him moan too. I felt him start to wobble from my weight and tried to get down. He grabbed on tighter and walked to the kitchen counter resting me on top.

I hooked my legs around him tighter and grabbed fistfuls of his brown hair to play with while he continued to grind onto me and stick his tongue down my throat. He pulled back and looked into my eyes as he unbuttoned my pants and lowered them down my thighs with little difficulty, weird seeing as i usually couldn't get them off without laying down first. He then pulled down my boxers exposing my already hard cock. He smashes against my lips once more simultaneously giving my cock one strong swift stroke. I let out a load moan into his mouth and countless more as he continues to pump me spreading the precum for extra slickness. He starts whispering dirty things in my ear making me near closer to the edge until i finally come releasing into his hand. He strokes me some more letting me ride out my orgasm as we continue to kiss.

As i go soft i jump down from the counter pulling up my pants and kneeling down in front of Mikey ready to blow his mind. He puts a hand on my head and one on my shoulder bracing himself that is until a certain clearing of the throat was heard.

"I think you should go home now Michael."

Gerard said in a stern voice. Mikey groaned and helped me off the ground to steal one more kiss from me.

"I said Home. Now."

"All right keep your panties on."

He says making me giggle. I glance at his brother and see him with his arms crossed and a look of fury across his face. I pretend not to notice and start to lead Mikey back to the front door his hand resting on my ass. I open the door and he snatches the phone from my back pocket to enter his number and gives it back to me with a smile and a kiss.

"Now. Mikey!"

He huffs one last time and exits the house and jumps into his car speeding away. I go back in and walk to my room ignoring Gerard and his cock blocking ways. I get a text from Mikey telling me to sneak out tonight for a night out on the town. I quickly agree sending the message while i throw myself onto the bed face first then rolling onto my back closing my eyes against the midday sun. I suddenly feel a presence over me. I look up to see Gerard looking smug and satisfied.

"Need something?"

I ask. He deepens his voice and growls into my ear,

" I need you. Naked. Under me. Now. Screaming my name."

I get hard instantly and stare at him contemplating my next move.


	7. Chapter 7

I stand at the bottom of the stairs watching Frank's sweet ass make his way upstairs. I wanted him so bad even though it was so fuckin' wrong. I was actually gonna go through with my promise to myself and not want him in any shape way or form, but by the way he was so eager to suck off my brother, fuck no! If its gonna be anyone's cock in his mouth its gonna be mine!

I torture myself a bit more and finally decide that i was gonna take him NOW. I make my way upstairs and to his room, i grasp on to the door handle trying to even my breathing and turn the knob slowly. Stepping into his room while shutting the door quietly behind me. I see him lying on his back with eyes closed against the afternoon sun that was illuminating his face. Slowly i make my way over to the side of his bed not wanting to make any noise. I stare down at him with a smirk waiting for him to notice me. He finally opens his eyes and asks me with an eyebrow raised if i needed anything. I smile and lean down to growl into his ear exactly what i wanted from him. I pull back and look at his face to see him biting his lip and eyes deep in thought. I grow worried for a second thinking he might not want me any more, but then his face breaks into one of his sexy and mischievous smiles.

He hooks his hands underneath my arms and pulls me down on top of him not saying a word. I smile and press my lips to his to begin a kiss of just tongue and clashing teeth. This time i take control of the situation and start to grind our clothed hard on's together. Causing him to let out a whorish moan and i take that as my cue to begin undressing. I quickly reach one of my hands down between our bodies to try to remove his jeans but he pushes my hands away saying, "You first."

He immediately pulls off my t-shirt and begins to suck and bite at my shoulders. Abruptly he stops and lowers both his hands to push down my pants, he finishes pushing them off with his legs and once he's done he wraps them around my waist continuing our kiss. "I need to be inside you now." I say into his mouth in the middle of a kiss. I feel his body tense up for a second and then relax once again. I look over his body and i see that he is still fully dressed. I attempt and fail again at pulling off his clothes. I grow annoyed and try once again only to have him flip us over. He parts from our kiss and starts to make his way down my chest to the one place that needs his attention most. He kisses my hard on through my underwear and breathes over it with his hot breath.

I look down and see him pulling down my boxer briefs with a sexy little smirk planted on his face. I feel my cock twitch from the excitement of getting to relive the events from earlier that morning. He discards of my boxers and starts to kiss his way up my thighs and up my length. Finally when i think i can't take anymore he opens his mouth and licks the underside of my member planting a kiss at the tip. He then gives me another one of his smirks and hops off the bed. He quickly grabs his cell, wallet, and jacket making his way to the door. I stay on his bed confused as to whats happening, he finishes the text he had started, turns in the doorway and says with a devilish smirk,

"Rejections a Bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

I trotted down the stairs and out the front door. Slipping on my glasses while putting my phone in my back pocket. I swing my jacket over my shoulder and begin my walk down the street to the Starbucks a few blocks away. I quickly look back at the house, to see Gerard looking down at me through the bedroom window. I give him a flirty little wave and turn continuing my path.

I was still achingly hard from teasing Gerard and even though I wanted him just as bad, I would not give in. No, his earlier words hurt so now he was gonna have to work for it. Meaning that I was going to find out just how long I could hold out against that beautiful specimen of a man. Meanwhile to satisfy myself and to fuck with Gee, I was going to meet up with his cute younger brother. I had texted him quickly to move our encounter to this afternoon instead of tonight. He had quickly replied and agreed to my request.

I walk into the coffee shop chain and let the aroma fill my senses. I quickly order myself a strawberry Frappuccino with a shot of hazelnut syrup. (A/N that shit rocks it taste like Captain Crunch cereal.) I take a seat at the back of the shop, waiting for my name to be called  
“Frank!  
They yell as if I was across the fucking country. I mumble a thank you and walk back to my seat only to find it occupied by Mikey Way himself. He grins at me slyly and gestures for me to sit next to him on the opposite seat. Smiling I plant myself in his lap adjusting myself on him until I feel him hard. Sharing my drink until we reach the bottom, slurping it loudly. Once it’s all gone I take the straw and suck off all the remaining whipped cream. He gives a quiet little moan from the show I am giving. I smirk and push my hips down a little to feel him grow a bit harder under my movement.

His eyes glaze over and he brings our lips together into a lusty kiss. He just manages to slip his tongue inside my mouth, when we hear a small noise like one of surprise. Just in front of us there is a girl with a blush darkening her features, wiping down the small coffee table. He gives a small chuckle and stands up helping me up and off his lap. Taking my hand he leads me to the car, unlocking the car doors. I hop in and feel his hand already on my thigh, along with his lips attached to my neck. I gasp at the feeling, the sensations arousing me in little time. I lean back from his touch to speak and get a hand to the back of my head forcing our mouths together. I go with it until we pull apart both gasping for air.

“Wanna go to the movies?”

He asks suggestively with a little smug look playing across his face. I nod yes while strapping on my seatbelt, while he tears down the street recklessly making sharp turns and sudden stops. We get there and get two tickets for This Is the End. We make our way into the theatre armed with a bag of skittles and packet of red vines. We take our seats all the way at the back in the top right corner, where we had a great view of whoever were to walk in. The previews begin to play as we open our sweet treats. The movie gets in about 10 minutes before we attack each other once again.

He grows frustrated with our distance of mere inches, and flips up the arm rest, pulling me into his lap crushing our bodies together. We continue our searing kiss not having broken it through our adjustment of our positions. I move down to his neck and start to kiss and bite leaving little red marks. He pulls my head back by my hair roughly, bringing his own mouth to my neck biting down hard on one spot, likely leaving a glaringly red spot compared to the small ones I left on him. I didn’t mind though thinking of the feelings it would bring out in Gerard when he saw Mikeys attempt to claim me. I pull away and move myself back onto my seat leaving him looking desperate

I point at the older couple at the front of the theatre pretending to want to be considerate even though I could care less. He glares at me, grabbing my hand and placing it on the bulge in his jeans. I let it lie there applying no pressure until he rest his hand on top of mine pushing down. He continues this until the movie ends, when he sees the credits begin to roll he jumps up from his seat with my hand still in his. I pull him back down and mention that I think there is a bonus scene at the end that I want to wait to see. Watching his face pained from his little ‘problem’ out of the corner of my eye while he waits for the credits to end. I wait for all the credits to roll and feign disappointment when there is no bonus scene. I slowly get up and make my way down the steps, making sure to swing my hips for him. I hear a slight growl behind me and feel hands on my waist pushing me towards the door under the glowing exit sign. Once outside he tries running towards the car with me but I immediately protest claiming im tired. He just grabs me by the waist and flings me over his shoulder, carrying me to the car. He opens the car door puts me in and runs to his side, jumps in and peels out of the parking lot. I look out the window and see the sun beginning to set making me notice just how late it was. I begin to worry cause I really didn’t need Gerard to think that I got killed or something while I was out. Imagine how that conversation would go over with my family, “Yeah I was trying to get in his pants he said no, left and now I don’t know where he is. He does give amazing head though maybe we can use that in his description.”

“We need to go home before Gerard gets worried, I didn’t tell him I was leaving.”

“But, what about…”

He says glancing down at himself, then looking back up at me with a desperate look in his eyes.

“I just said we need to get home I never said you couldn't stay and have a little bit of fun.”

I say suggestively, adding a little wink at the end. The worry on his face turns into a huge grin as he presses down onto the gas pedal, running countless red lights, and almost ending our lives multiple times. I giggle at his eagerness and get whiplash when he suddenly stops. I glare at him and he just looks at me sheepishly, saying sorry with his eyes. I roll my eyes and get out of the car heading up to the house. I grab his hand while I open the door quietly not wanting to alert Gerard to our presence. We enter and start to make our way to my room, tripping on the stairs in our rush. Giggling quietly we reach my room and lock the door behind us. I send Gerard a short text telling him I’ll be home later and then turn off my phone. We embrace each other once again and fall to my bed stripping ourselves of our clothing. Letting our quiet moans blend into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was already done but forgot to post here. Sorry!

I was internally pissed at myself as I lied down to sleep. Yeah it was only like seven in the evening but having the hot guy in your wet dreams turning you down is a major downer. Especially when he could probably be off fucking your brother right now. I throw the blanket around my head and check my phone one more time before separating myself from the world. I see a message from him and click it open, only to see that he will not be coming home till later. I put it back down on the nightstand and drift off into sleep.

He moans as I bite down on his shoulder to stifle my own. I thrust harder into him as he starts to beg for his release. I swat his hands away as he reaches for his cock trying to relieve himself. "No. What was that you said to me earlier? Something about rejection being a bitch? Well revenge is a bitch too babe. No coming till I say so." He grunts in frustration but it soon turns into a scream as I hit that bundle of nerves within him. I pound even harder wanting him to come without even being touched, before I can make that happen though he lets out another scream. I look at him and see the name Mikey forming on his lips. I scrunch up my face in confusion wondering why he is yelling out for my brother when I’m the one pleasing him. Again he screams the name of my bastard of a brother, sending me into reality.

I awake only to hear moans coming from the next room, I sit confused for a second before I remember the events of the day. I rush out of bed and run to Frank’s bedroom door hoping I wad hearing things. Sure enough I hear loud labored breathing coming through the door. I raise my hand ready to start pounding on the door to demand what was going on even though I knew perfectly well what it was. Then I thought about what I said in my dream about revenge being a bitch. I lower my hand and head back into my room putting in my earphones to divert the noises of sex flooding through the walls. Again falling asleep to the sounds of Fleetwood Mac.

************************************************************************ *

Waking up I drag myself into the kitchen for a cup of liquid gold. I’m readying the pot when I hear the slam of a car door, rushing to the window to see who was arriving or more like leaving. I glance Mikey’s car taking off down the street and grin knowing that I am finally alone with Frank. Speaking of the devil he comes bounding down the stairs trying to hide the dopey smile on his face. I also notice the little limp in his step as he walks towards me and the coffee. Smiling he mumbles a quick good morning to me as he pours himself a cup. I walk up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and whisper his good morning into his ear. His body goes rigid with the warmth of my breath. I lick along the outer shell of his ear lightly blowing on it, making him shiver. Before I can do more he shrugs me off and walks around me to the table still not facing me.

"Stop it Gerard you had your chance. I’m not in the mood anyways."

I smirk, "Really why is that?"

"I’m just not in the fucking mood okay? Plus I’m tired and you're still a dick for rejecting me yesterday."

"Would you being tired be from having my brother’s dick up your ass all night?"

Spinning around, “What the fuck are you talking about?" He squeaks with a hard swallow. I watch his Adams apple bob up and down and see his pulse began to quicken.

"Oh come on Frankie aside from the hickeys on your neck, your moans last night weren't exactly the quietest in the world."

"You know what Gerard?!? Yeah I fucked your brother and loved every minute of it! You’re just jealous that it was his dick making me scream out and not yours!"

I feel my face redden a bit from jealousy and also the fact that I was a bit upset with myself that he had this kind of effect on me. I march up to him and spin him back around to face the table. I whisper into his ear, "Well lets change that shall we?"

I rip off both of our bottoms and start to rut against his ass my dick sliding between his ass cheeks leaving behind the precum that was leaking from it. He whimpers from the sensation and starts to push back against me. Smirking I bend him over the table, giving his ass a little slap as I do so making him let out a little yelp.

"Perfect slut. Aren’t you Frankie? First my brother and now me. Letting my brother fuck that pretty little ass before me, but it’s my cock that you want buried deep inside you isn't it?"

In response he just pushes back against me with more force. Again I slap his ass pushing him back into the table. With my chest pressed against his back I whisper into his ear "Say it or you get nothing. And we both know what a little cockslut you are. Come on Frankie we don’t have all day just say it.”

“JUST FUCK ME ALREADY GERARD! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME WITH YOUR HOT COCK! PLEASE JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

I giggle lightly "As you wish Frankie." I move my hands down to his opening to at least prep him a little but he reaches around and pushes my hand out of the way.

"Don’t need it. I’m ready." He says breathlessly.

My jaw tightens when I realize why he doesn’t need me to prep him. "You’re still nice and open for a cock after my brother fucked you. Aren’t you? You are a little slut Frankie. Not even letting yourself tighten up before letting me fuck you. Guessing you don’t need any lube either huh?"

With that I thrust inside of him starting off at a brutal pace not even giving him a chance to adjust. It doesn’t seem to faze him though as he moves his hips to meet mine. Practically shrieking in pleasure as he does so, gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles. I take hold of his hips forcing myself into him even harder causing the table to rock with us. He lets out an incredibly loud scream as I hit that spot inside of him making him say my name in a strangled voice. I lean myself closer against him and pound into him even harder hearing strings of expletives drip from our mouths. He tightens around me, a sign of his nearing orgasm just as I am close to mine. I place my hands over his that are still gripping onto the table. Pinning him against the table unable to move.

"I need to come Gee, please!!!”

I ignore his plea, only caring for my own pleasure at this point. I feel the buildup of ecstasy deep within me as I plunge deep into him. I slow my pace as I come, I pull out and continue to pump myself striping his ass and the back of his thighs. As my cock softens I pull up my pants, and turn him towards me. I smile at the sight of his still hard cock, pink and flushed ready to be touched. I force our mouths together and invade his mouth with my tongue, teeth clashing together as I do so. Moving down to his neck I bite down hard leaving my own mark on him. He whimpers and begins to move against me trying to get himself off. I pull away and whisper into his ear before walking off,

“Revenge is a Bitch. Isn’t it Frankie?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had major writers block so that explains the wait and overall terrible chapter. :(

I watch him walk out of the kitchen while I stand there with my cock throbbing, my head fuzzy, covered in his cum, and angry tears building up inside me. Fuck him! I don’t need his ass. If he wants to continue these games that’s his problem but I’m done! I quickly jerk myself off trying to keep him out of my fantasies, replacing his face and the feeling of his cock with that of his brother. Not really succeeding, seeing as I had to bite down on my tongue hard when I came to keep myself from moaning out his name. Cleaning after myself I leave the kitchen and walk through the living room not giving Gerard a second glance. Heading straight up to the shower I disrobe and step in letting the stream of water run over my face as it soaked my hair.  
  
 _“I’m not really gay.”  
  
“You’re nothing more than a tight ass.”  
  
“Sorry I don’t do the relationship thing…”  
  
“You thought I actually liked you? Ha!”  
  
“ I heard you were a good fuck. They were right.”  
  
“Honestly? I was just using you to get to your sister.”  
_  
All I hear are those taunting and cruel voices of my exes as I let my mind wander. None of them really loved me or even liked me. I was just something for them to use any which way they liked until they got bored or no longer had a need for me. Is that all i would ever be? Just something to fuck when someone needs it? Is that all I was to Gerard right now that Lindsay was away? A shorter version of his wife to screw until she came back and he could have the real thing? The hot angry tears that had been building up let themselves free but I quickly wipe them away.  
  
No. I’m not gonna cry. Why should I waste my tears and my heartache over a man that I knew I could never truly have but I foolishly let myself pursue. I’m stronger than that and besides I did sort of ask for it. I made the first move practically begging for him to screw me over when I blew him that first day.  
  
Turning off the water, I exit the bathroom and wince from the dull pain in my ass as I walk to my room. Throwing on sweats and t-shirt before I throw myself in bed to wallow in my own self pity. Flicking on the T.V. to see a marathon of 1,000 Ways to Die, I get comfortable cuddling with the fluffy comforter as I get ready to watch the stupidity of other people. Three hours later after finishing an episode about an artist that had a thing for nudism and eating her own hair I turned off the television and laid in the silence staring up at the white ceiling, my eyes following the dark wood panels of the fan as they rotated. A loud rumble interrupts the peaceful silence and the pang of hunger hits me at the same time, I try to decide whether i should starve or leave the sanctuary of my room and run the high possibility of running into Gerard. That being something I was just not ready for right now. I sit and think some more until I remember the granola bar I had packed for my self that was inside my carry on bag that I had yet to unpack. Letting myself fall off the bed I crawl over to my bag extracting the bar and a bottle of water, leaning myself back against the bed while I eat my precious meal.  
  
Once I’m done I get back into bed this time a book in my hands. I turn on my side and begin to read about the infamous rabid dog Cujo. Minutes later I start to feel my eyes droop despite my lack of physical activity throughout the day, I let myself fall asleep anyway.  
  
~  
  
I wake up at about eight that night with the moon hitting me in the face as I open my eyes to look for my phone that keeps beeping to alert me of my incoming text. Picking it up off the floor I scroll through the text to see that they are all from Mikey, asking to see me again.  
  
F:  _Sorry I was napping._  
  
M:  _ **It’s okay. So… Do you want to go out tonight?  
**_  
F:  _Where to?_  
  
M:  _ **Just walk around the city then go back to my place? Maybe breakfast in the morning too?  
**_  
F:  _You want me to spend the night?_  
  
M:  ** _I don’t want you just to be some one night stand Frank._**  
  
F:  _Oh_.  
  
I couldn’t help the blush that spread across my face at his text. I already knew what I wanted to answer but what I really wanted was right in this house. I’m not sure if getting with Mikey again is such a good idea cause i still want Gerard but it’s blatantly obvious that all I am to him is a fucking cum bucket. I look down at my phone and then at the bedroom door trying to decide between the brothers.  
  
Do I choose the one that undoubtedly is attracted to me in more than just a physical way or do i choose the one that’s affections are a bit undecided  _and_  married to my sister.  
  
M:  ** _Frank?_**  
  
F:  _Come pick me up. ;)_  
  
M:  __ **Be there in ten. :)**  
  
Putting down my phone I start to gather some clothes, my toothbrush, chargers, and basically all my necessities I would need for an overnight stay. I hastily throw on some dark blue jeans and a black and dark grey striped top with my all black Converse. Quickly I apply some eye liner and honey dew flavored chapstick before throwing that into my overnight bag too. Giving myself a once over in the mirror I look out the window and see the approaching car headlights. Locking the bedroom door and putting the T.V. on low so it sounds like I’m in there I crawl out the window and down the trellis. Running across the lawn as I race to Mikeys car, putting my bag in the back seat before I take my place beside him. He smiles at me amused by my flushed state making me blush more. I turn away and look towards the road and flap my hands in a ‘drive already!’ gesture. He quickly leans over and kisses me on the cheek before driving off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shh... just pretend with me that this isn't a poor excuse for an update and that I haven't taken forever to update.

I wrap my arm around Mikey as I tuck myself into his chest, the rise and fall of his chest soothing me as we settle into sleep. Just as I feel my eyes closing my phone beeps alerting me to another new message. I have an idea of who it might be but regardless I turn around gently trying to disturb Mikey as little as possible as I go to retrieve the phone from a top his dresser. It gives another shrill beep, startling me but not even bothering Mikey. I quickly go across the carpeted floor on my tiptoes stepping around discarded clothes and shoes, and a belt that was definitely gonna get used again for a purpose other than holding up pants. Finally I get to my phone and click on the little message icon.

SATAN'S MINION

Is all it says in big black letters across the screen, Satan's Minion of course being Gerard. It had been four days since I had left his house, it's not like I planned on staying with Mikey for the rest of the summer but I was okay with torturing Gerard by staying here for a couple of days. So far he had sent me about one hundred and forty- six text messages, the first few were telling me to come out of my room or that 'we need to talk' but I'm guessing that later he had gotten suspicious and forced open the door. Of course I wasn't there so when that happened I got a lot of text in all caps asking where I was or who I was with. I ignored them all and eventually stopped reading them, just deleting it every time one came in. I got maybe twenty in total from my parents and Lindsey combined but none of them were more than a 'how are you doing?' Or a 'I miss you.'

I delete the new message and turn the phone to silent before placing it back down on the dresser and tucking myself back under Mikeys arm. Loving the feeling of him instinctively holding me closer in his sleep.

~×~×~×~

"Dude wake the fuck up."

I open my eyes slowly and blearily look up at Mikey's roommate eating some cereal out of the box, giving me a look of disadain as if I were the cause of all his problems. I'm not sure but I personally think he has a thing for Mikey especially considering the murderous glances he gives me when he would be overly affectionate with me in front of him.

"Whad a you wan'?" I ask him trying to stifle a yawn.

"There's some dude banging at the door."

"Tell him to go away. Why are you telling me anyway?"

"Because Mikey already left for work and the guy is yelling for you."

"I don't know anyone in California."

"Well he knows you somehow. Says his name is Gerard."

I freeze in my attempt at dragging the blanket further up my shoulders, pushing it off I sit up in bed and stare at Pete with wide eyes. I focus on listening to the muffled bangs at the door and sure enough I can hear his nasally voice yelling for me and Mikey to open up. Not wanting to face him without Mikey by my side as moral support I ask Pete to please not let him in.

"Sure thing man." He says leaving the room closing the door behind him. I throw myself back down on the mattress,pressing the heel of my hands to my eyes until I see little rainbow bursts behind my eye lids. The loud knocks become silent and I relax until the bedroom door flies open. Looking to the doorway I see Gerard there and Pete behind him casually leaning against the hallway wall with a pleased smirk on his face. He marches in and give me a look of disgust as he wrenches open the black out curtains, momentarily blinding me with the bright afternoon sun. He looks around the room spotting my duffel bag on the floor and throws it at me.

"Pack your shit up we're leaving now."

"I'm not leaving with you Gerard."

"Lindsey was able to come back sooner and is on her way. So yes you are Frank."

"No I'm not."

I say standing from the bed, trying to stand my ground. He gets closer to the point that I can feel his breath ghosting over my cheeks. His eyes glaring into mine, the hazel burning with anger making his eyes an almost moss green.

"Listen Frank this isn't about you or me or whatever the fuck went on between us. I'm fucking over it, you can offer your ass to my brother or anyone you want as far as I'm concerned. I don't give a fuck but right now my wife is on her way home and she is going to expect her husband and her little brother to be bonding and having an amazing time bonding over guy shit. So again. Pack. Up. Your. Shit." Those last four words he says between clenched teeth as he tries to keep himself from yelling in frustration. "I'll be waiting in the car downstairs. Don't make me come back up here."

Pete follows Gerard with his eyes as Gerard walks out and into the hallway and towards the front door he gleefully tells him goodbye as the door to the apartment slams shut. Pete is still smiling like a child who just received a year supply of candy when I put my attention to him.

"What would you do that for?! I specifically asked you not to let him in!"

"And miss out on the drama? I don't think so, it was so much better than I was expecting too."

"Shut up."

"No no, let me see if I got this right. So you, from what I'm guessing, are still a minor and fucking a man who is obviously not. And this man just so happens to be your sisters husband. And he's pissed off because you're here shacking up with Mikey. Wait but how did he even know you're here? His name is Gerard isn't it? You...your ass...his brother... Hmm....."

He twirls a finger around his lips, his eyes thoughtful and deep in thought. Closing my eyes I hope to God that Mikey has never mentioned his brother to him. But when I open them back up his smug smirk is back.

"You little slut! You're fucking Mikey's brother aren't you? Oh my god this is too fucking good! Teenage slut is not only fucking his brother-in-law but he's also fucking the mans brother! Oh my gosh please tell me you have naughty fantasies about getting it on with Gerard and your sister. This is like something on Jerry Springer."

"Fuck you, you fucking prick. My life is none of your goddamn business."

"You're right it's not but doesn't mean I can't find it entertaining."

I scoff at him in disgust, "Whatever just leave me the fuck alone."

"I will because honestly I have no intentions right now to give you more shit but just stay away from Mikey. Got that?"

"Why should I do that?"

"Ugh are you serious? Maybe I should just let you have him because apparently you two are the two densest people to have ever walked Gods green earth." Pete says exasperated.

"You like him don't you? Well you should know that I don't give a damn whether you do or not."

"Oh really well I think its in your best interest if you do. Considering what I now know." He says grinning.

"I don't see your point." I say bluntly, zipping up my now full duffel bag.

"Oh my god you really are a moron." He whispers under his breath, "Let me give it to you straight. If you don't drop Mikey like a bad habit I will tell him all about you and his brother."

I grab my cell from the dresser and slip on my shoes, walking past him and to the front door, "I'd like to see your proof. All you have is your word and trust me, when I tell him how obvious you are about liking him he'll just hack it all up to you being a jealous bitch So I think I'll keep seeing him and I'm pretty sure I'll see you soon too. Bye now Petey." I say saucily as I walk out the front door.

Having to find a way to avert my anxiety and frustration I run down the five flights of stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. By the time I make it downstairs and into the parking lot I'm breathing hard and can feel the sharp whip as air tries to make its way in to my lungs. Fuck am I out of shape. A loud honk startles me and I can see Gerard pressing down on the horn of his black Camaro, annoyance written all over his face. Rolling my eyes I trudge myself over and get in, his hand still holding down the horn even when I've already buckled myself in.

"I'm in the car if you haven't noticed."

He grunts and starts driving , looking straight ahead probably trying to avoid eye contact with me at all cost. All of a sudden I feel my sinuses tighten and without warning let out a loud sneeze barely being able to cover my nose in time.

"Bless you." He says quietly, his body becoming less rigid.

"Thank you."

He sighs loudly and I can see him look at me quickly from the corner of his eye. I know he's getting ready go say something and look at him full on to let him know I'm listening. We get to a red light and he turns to me, "Frank I wan-"

He' s interrupted by the song Pour Some Sugar on Me as my phone alerts me to an incoming call. I don't have to look at the screen to know Mikey's name is there.

"You should answer that." He says almost dismissively after having looked at the phone. He takes off down the road again as the light turns green.

I look to his face and back down at the phone trying to decide whether or not I should answer or hear Gerard out. I want to talk to him see what's possible for us, but I want Mikey too; he's safe and has space in his life for me when Gerard obviously doesn't.

Following Gerard's suggestion I answer Mikeys call. While listening to Mikey tell me about his morning I look across the car at his brother who looks torn and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the word "saucily" wtf was that about?


End file.
